Prince and Princess of Clow
by Misty Narumi
Summary: Sakura and Yugi discovers who they were and where they came from. Also, they must save the place where they came from the evil that overthrew it. consists of CCS and YGO characters
1. Invasion of Clow

Prince and Princess of Clow

Chapter 1: Invasion of Clow

Once upon a time on a planet called Clow, there lived a sorcerer knight and a princess who were madly in love with each other. Soon they wed and became the emperor and empress of Clow.

Emperor Clow opened the door and saw his wife's right hand by his wife's side. The young woman walked up to Emperor and bowed. She left the room.

"Well, go on Elka," Clow smiled down on his five-year old son. He gave him a little push. Clow and Elka walked up to the Empress to her side. The little boy had violet eyes and had an odd hairstyle. His hair was spiky, almost the shape of a star, and blonde bangs.

Clow smiled upon his lovely baby daughter, whom he thought was beautiful in his eyes. Empress Emerald held her daughter close to her as she slept peacefully.

Emerald smiled at her son. Clow lifted Elka on top of the bed so he can see his baby sister better.

"Elka, meet your baby sister, Ella," Emerald said. The baby girl had auburn hair and wore a charm bracelet just like Elka's; but Elka had a moon and Ella's had a sun.

Elka stared at his sister with wonder and awe. He thought that his sister was beautiful.

"I shall call the high priest for a blessing on her," Clow said. "Rest a little while. Come Elka, your mother needs some rest." Elka hopped off the bed and followed his father out the door. Emerald watched them until she was fast asleep.

Few hours later, the high priest gave a blessing on Ella at the head temple near the castle. After the blessing, Yuuki, the high priest, Clow and Emerald with their children walked to the balcony to show the people the newborn. As they got their, their people were outside waiting.

Empress Emerald handed her daughter to her husband. Her husband raised his daughter up high to the heavens. At the same time, the citizens of Clow cheered for the newborn princess.

Everyone in the kingdom became shocked as dark clouds overshadowed the daylight. They became horrified and ran for their lives as demons appeared from the dark clouds and zombies appeared below. As the people ran to their homes, they stopped and ran back as Knights of darkness chased them back to the castle. The guards did there best to fight against the monsters. Red lightning flashed from the clouds.

Emperor Clow stayed close to his wife, who was horrified. He also had Elka hide behind him and his mother. Elka held tightly to his mother's dress. He felt scared and afraid because he didn't know what was going on. A struck of lightning hit the edge of the balcony and what appeared before them was a figure. He had long blonde hair with an eye patch on his left eye. He had blood-red eyes. He wore a black robe along with his black armor, black gloves, and boots. He stared down at the couple with an evil smirk on his face. He then noticed the two children.

The figure jumped from the edge of the balcony. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Little children?" As he walked closer, Emperor Clow got in front of his wife and children.

"Dracio, I thought I have already finished you 10 years ago?" Emperor Clow said coolly.

"You may have thought that, but instead you left me with no left eye. I came back for revenge to kill you. I'll also kill your little family so they can join you in hell," Dracio said.

A blast of blue energy made a direct hit at Dracio. He felt he didn't feel a thing. He faced the high priest, who was shocked that his attack didn't take effect.

"Tch, pathetic." Dracio blasted a ball of red energy hitting the young high priest in the stomach. The high priest, Yuuki, unconsciously fell forward.

"Emerald, I want you to run and get out of here," Emperor Clow said as he unsheathed his sword.

"No! I won't leave you!" Empress Emerald protested.

"Daddy?"

Clow smiled. "Go with your mother."

Emperor Clow charged in at Dracio. Dracio unsheathed his sword and two metals met by a draw.

"GO NOW!" Clow yelled.

Without hesitating, Emerald did as she was told running back into the castle, holding her daughter and her son's hand.

"Foolish." Dracio made a blow and stabbed Clow in the stomach. As Emerald turned back, she stopped in horror to see her love cough up plenty of blood. She quickly shielded Elka so he won't look. Elka slowly turned his head and his eyes widened with horror as he saw his father lying there with so much spilled. As he fell forward, tears streamed down her cheek as her love died.

"DADDY!" Elka cried. Emerald grabbed Elka's hand and continued to run with tears still in her eyes. Dracio sheathed his sword and followed her.

Few moments later, she stopped in a room. The ceiling had a glass window showing the sun and the moon eclipsing each other. Poles surrounded her with pitch of darkness on the other side of the poles. She became horrified to see Dracio walking towards her out of the darkness.

"Hand over the children," Dracio said coolly.

Emerald handed Ella to Elka. She then stood in front of them. She held her arms out, not letting Dracio near them.

As Dracio drew in nearer and nearer, Emerald yelled out her spell. "BIND! I REJECT!" Vines grew from the ground and wrapped themselves around Dracio, until he was a cocoon.

A beam of red light shot out from the cocoon and hit Emerald directly in the chest. Emerald faintly fell forward unconsciously. The vines evaporated into nothing, releasing Dracio.

Elka shivered with fear as tears streamed down his cheeks.

Dracio walked over to the children with an evil grin on his face. He stretched out his hand to the children. "This won't take a while." As his hand drew near to the children, his hand was deflected back. He became stunned to see a barrier around the children. He noticed the children's charm bracelets. The moon and the sun were linked together as they glowed an endless light.

The light illuminating from the barrier grew stronger and stronger that blinded Dracio and caused him to stagger across the room. He didn't notice Yuuki behind one of the poles. Yuuki was stunned and amazed to see how powerful the prince and princess were. The light dimmed and so did the barrier.

Dracio started to approach the children. Yuuki tried his best to summon a spell, but to no avail he realized he didn't have that much strength in him. Yuuki watched in horror as he saw Dracio stretched out his hand at them.

"If I can't touch them, I'll put a spell." As his hand glowed an immense red light, the children were surrounded by a red light. Elka's eyes became stunned and right before he knew it, his vision became dark. Dracio disappeared, as Elka lay there unconscious.

Yuuki limped to the dead Empress. He dragged her to the nearest pole and let her lay against it. He then limped to the children.

Yuuki held up his staff and a glyph appeared under the children. "By the power of the moon, suns, and time, send these children to the planet Earth!" Winds swirled around entrapping the children. As the winds cleared, both children disappeared.

Be safe your majesties and please come back to save this kingdom, young Prince Elka and young Princess Ella.

**Planet Earth**

An old man and a young widow opened the door and walked into the house. The young widow carried a little boy in her arms. He was fast asleep. Both the widow and the old man walked upstairs and reached the boy's room.

The widow tucked the boy in his bed and kissed him on the forehead. She walked to the door and smiled.

"Good night, Yugi."

( )

A baby girl cried on the doorstep of a house. A couple opened the door and became stunned to find her. The young woman picked her up and was carried inside. The young woman did her best to calm the girl down. The baby girl stopped crying and looked at the woman with emerald eyes. A boy, about age 7, looked at the baby girl with a bit curiosity.

"She's so beautiful," the woman said.

"Yes, I agree. I wonder how she ended up on our doorstep?" the woman's husband wondered.

"Mommy, can I hold her?" the little boy asked.

"Isn't it your bedtime Touya?" the boy's father asked. Touya pouted.

"I think we should name her Sakura," the woman suggested.

"I think that name fits her perfectly," the man agreed.

**10 years later**

"Yugi, its time to wake up!" Mrs. Mutou called from downstairs.

"Hmmm?" Yugi sat up in bed with his eyes slightly opened. His moon charm bracelet dangled as he rubbed his eye. "Morning already?" he moaned.

"Ohayou sleepy head," Yami said sitting at Yugi's bedside. Yugi glared at him.

Yugi stood up and started to change into his school uniform. He grabbed his millennium puzzle and put the chain holding it around his neck. He grabbed his school bag and rushed downstairs to eat breakfast.

As he finished, he rushed out the door and went on his way to school. "Bye Kaa-san! Bye Jii-chan!" he called.

"Ohayou!" Sakura said cheerfully as she walked to the table.

"Woke up early for a change? Kaijuu?" Touya teased. He was already seated at table.

Sakura shot daggers at him and growled. "Grrrrr…Onii-san!"

"All right, break it up you two," Mr. Kinomoto ordered. "It's time for breakfast."

"Hai! I'm starving!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Kaijuu."

"ARRRRRGGGG!"

"Ohayou Yugi!" Anzu greeted.

"Ohayou minna!" Yugi said referring to Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda.

sigh "Yugi, you're still wearing that charm bracelet?" Jounouchi asked.

"I remember you teased me about it, Jounouchi-kun," Yugi said.

"Yeah, and then I found out 'you had it as long as you can remember'," Jounouchi said rubbing the back of his head.

"I think it's beautiful," Anzu commented noticing the moon and the stars on the bracelet.

Tomoyo studied Sakura's bracelet. The little charms are stars that looked like they surround the sun, but they are a bit apart from each other. "It's so rare and yet it looks so beautiful on you, Sakura-chan. Just like the costumes you wore while capturing Clow cards."

Sakura sweat dropped.

As sensei walked in, all the students sat in their seats because class is about to begin.

As sensei went on in lecture, Yugi couldn't help but stare down at his moon charm bracelet. At the same moment, Sakura also stared down at her sun charm bracelet.

Who gave this bracelet to me? Does this mean I was from somewhere else?

**End of Chapter 1**

Chii-kun- I don't own anything except this story and the OC characters. I wasn't sure of posting this but I did anyway. Hope you thought it was interesting or whatever. Review!

P.S. this idea popped into my head months ago.


	2. Search for the Royal Majesties

Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Search for the Royal Majesties

Tadaima!

"Sakura, your home."

"Uh, Otou-san, what is with all those luggage?" Sakura asked. On the couch and on the floor were some luggages.

"Oh, I'm going to be teaching at a university near Domino city. We are to be leaving tomorrow for Domino and I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier," Mr. Kinomoto said. "I think Touya should be coming home any minute from work now."

Sakura held her head down. She was leaving Tomoeda along with her friends. She felt disappointed that she didn't have that much time to tell her goodbyes.

Mr. Kinomoto noticed his daughter. He walked up to her and kneeled at her level. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder. Sakura looked up with teary eyes.

"The stay is only going to be a little while, maybe for a few weeks. I'm sure Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Yukito would come by and visit," Mr. Kinomoto smiled.

Sakura smiled and hugged her father. Sakura ran upstairs to her room to pack her things.

Sakura opened the door and found Kero playing video games. She closed the door behind her and threw her backpack on her bed. She rushed to her closet and took out a duffel bag. She carried the bag to her bed. Kero didn't know what was going on.

"Sakura?"

"Kero-chan, we're going to stay in Domino for a while," Sakura said as she put some clothes in the bag.

"Do-mi-no?" Kero cocked his head. "What for?"

Sakura packed the last of her things and zipped her bag closed. "Well, Otou-san said he has something important he needs to do there. All done! Now I need to decide what to wear tomorrow when we leave."

Sakura walked to her closet. She paused as she approached her closet and looked down at her bracelet.

"What's wrong Sakura?"

"I don't know how to explain this, but I had a dream last night," She paused for a moment not reverting her glance at her bracelet. "There was a boy with spiky hair the shape of a star and he wore something made out of gold. I couldn't see his face clearly. He also wore a bracelet like mine, but his had a moon charm."

Silence filled the room for a moment. Sakura looked through her clothes hanging with the thought in her mind. _I wonder what that boy is like when I meet him. _

The next day, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Yukito were at the train station ready to say goodbye to the Kinomotos.

"I was a bit worried if the phone call yesterday would reach you," Touya confessed to Yukito.

Yukito smiled. "It did, didn't it."

"I'm going to miss you, Sakura-chan and I'm sure Li-kun would too," Tomoyo said. Syaoran blushed a little.

"I wouldn't mind you all to come and visit us," Sakura assured. "Otou-san said we're going to stay at a hotel." At this, Tomoyo's eyes sparkled with joy.

"Ah! Then that means I can videotape Sakura-chan in Domino!" Tomoyo squealed.

"It's time we leave, ne?" Mr. Kinomoto said. The Kinomotos boarded the train and as the train's wheels moved along the tracks. Sakura waved goodbye to her friends.

**Few hours later at the hotel**

"Segoi!"

Sakura rushed into their room with a bright face. She rushed over to the windows as she threw her bag on a couch chair. Her face shone brighter as she glanced at the overview of cherry blossoms.

She spun around and ran to the door. "I'm going for a look around." She dashed out into the hallway.

"Be careful!" Mr. Kinomoto called.

"Whoot! It's a weekend!" Jounouchi stretched feeling grateful.

Honda grimaced at Jounouchi. "You said that ten times after school ended yesterday."

Anzu sighed and Yugi chuckled.

"Let's go to the arcade," Yugi suggested.

"All right!" Jounouchi pumped his fist in the air energetically. "Honda, I bet I can win more tickets then you," he challenged.

"Bring it on!!"

The gang continued to walk while Honda and Jounouchi bickered like idiots.

Sakura walked along the sidewalk looking around with awe. It was a big town, she thought. She didn't pay any attention to where she was going; in mere seconds as she accidentally bumped into Yugi…

click

A massive aura covered the entire Domino city, stopping time instantly. No sound came from the cars or from the chattering from the people. Everyone and everything stopped in mere tracks and thin air.

Yugi and Sakura slowly opened her eyes at met each other's. They were the only ones not affected by the powerful magic. They freaked out and jumped back, separating their moon and sun charms. Everything went back to normal.

Yugi's friends looked around aimlessly wondering what just happened. Yugi grabbed Sakura by the hand and ran away from his friends with her.

"Guys, I'll be right back!" Yugi called out to them.

Sakura wondered who this boy was and where is he taking her. She did like his hairdo because it reminded her of a star and she likes stars.

Yugi and Sakura stopped at the dock. Yugi bend on his knees grasping for breath then looked up at Sakura, who looked concern and confused.

"Sorry about that," Yugi said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Sakura smiled. "That's okay." Her smile turned into a frown. "Although, I was wondering what happened back there."

"Me too," Yugi nodded. They both looked at their charm bracelets.

"Could it be?" they said in unison. They looked at each other with a blank expression…then:

"You know what I was thinking?"

"For real?"

"Gosh that is so weird!!" they said in unison again.

A boat passed them sounding off the horn breaking the silence between Yugi and Sakura.

"What's your name? My name is Sakura Kinomoto."

"Yugi Mutou."

They chatted while they went on their way to meet Yugi's friends.

Somewhere on one of the buildings in the city, there were two figures that stood looking out into the view. One figure wore a white cloak with a hood covering eyes. He was one knee. The other had a female body shape and wore a black cloak with a hood covering her eyes.

"Hmm, it seems that the prince and princess found each other," the man smirked. "What incredible power."

"Yes. Let us be on our search for them before **_they_** get to them first," the woman said sternly.

Chii-kun- what'd you all think? yay, Yugi and Sakura met. What would happen and who is this "they" the woman mentioned? Who are these mysterious figures?

Read and review please!!!


	3. Shocking News

Wow, 10 reviews for this story! (I didn't know this story was this good o..o) makes me happy! THANK YOU SO MUCH!! Anyway, here's the next chapter!

Read and Review after!

Chapter 3: Shocking News

"Oh, I see that you came from Tomoeda," Yugi said. He then smiled warmly. "Welcome to Domino."

Sakura smiled. "Arigatou." _This boy looks so familiar. Could he be? Is he? _

Yugi stared at Sakura for a moment. He felt an eerie feeling in his stomach that somehow he all ready knew Sakura. The feeling of all ready knowing Sakura was like a long relationship in the past. But how when he just met her? Was it because of…?

Yugi and Sakura continued to walk along the streets of Domino until they caught up to Yugi's friends. Yugi made the introductions. Yugi's friends thought Sakura was an adorable little girl. They also thought of showing Sakura around giving her a tour and taking her with them to the arcade.

33333333333333

"Did you sense that?" a voice of a man said. Somewhere in the shadows of Domino city, a man and woman were dressed in dark robes.

"Yes, the majesties must be close by in this city," a woman answered. "Master Dracio will be quite pleased if we capture them and bring them to him." She smirked.

33333333333333

"That was so much fun!" Sakura commented as she, Yugi, Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda stepped out of the arcade.

"Ha! I won more tickets than you Honda," Jounouchi mocked. "You owe me lunch at school." Honda grimaced.

Sakura gasped. "What time is it?"

"It's 4:30 pm," Anzu replied, looking at her watch.

"Ah! My dad and my brother are probably worried by now," Sakura panicked. "I need to get going."

"I can walk you," Yugi volunteered.

"Thank you."

From out of nowhere, a rocket was shot towards Sakura and Yugi. The rocket then released a net and captured Sakura and Yugi. The rope that attached the net pulled them towards the captor.

"Yugi! Sakura!"

A shadow figure cut the ropes and a figure in a white robe captured Sakura and Yugi in his grasp. The man in the white robe grinned.

"You two are safe with us here," the man assured. The woman in the black robe landed where her companion was. She sheathed her katana. She looked up and two figures in dark robes were spotted at the top of a building.

"Curse you two Knights of Clow!" the woman growled.

"We will be back!" the man assured. In a flash of light, the two figures disappeared.

Yugi's friends, Yugi, and Sakura became stunned as to what was going on. The two Knights of Clow showed their faces. Sakura and Anzu blushed and their eyes became the shape of hearts as they set eyes on the man. Jounouchi and Honda blushed as they set their eyes on the woman.

The man in the white robe was handsome and looked like he was in his late 20s. He had sleek blonde hair and slant sapphire eyes. On his right ear was a unique clip with a sun carved on it.

The woman was beautiful and radiant. She looked like a young adult. She had dark ebony hair in a one pigtail and dark slant eyes. On her left ear was a unique clip with a moon carved on it.

"My name is Hikaru, the Knight of the Sun," the man introduced as he bowed like a gentleman.

"I'm Luna, the Knight of the Moon," the woman said. "We have come to Earth in search for the Crown Prince and Princess of Clow, namely these two." she motioned her hand towards Yugi and Sakura.

"EH!!!! CROWN PRINCE AND PRINCESS??!!!! Yugi's friends, Yugi, and Sakura became shocked from the news.

_To be continued_

3333333333333333333333333

Chii-kun- Be patient until I finished the next chapter. Until then, REVIEW PLEASE!! Luna and Hikaru will explain everything next chapter, as according to my plan. . Sorry if this chapter ended short.


	4. Truth

Chii-kun- "Wow! It's been forever since I've worked on this story!"

Syaoran- "Because you fail…"

Chii-kun- "Still upset over the Yugi x Sakura one-shot, One Spring?"

Syaoran- "No…. "

Chii-kun- "… You fail at admitting things. I don't own Yugioh and Cardcaptor Sakura."

**Chapter 4: Truth **

"Yes, that is exactly what I just said," Luna repeated plainly. She gestured to the tri-colored haired teen and auburn haired girl. "Those two are the Crown Prince and Princess of Clow."

Sakura's eyes widened in astonishment, unknown to her feelings as to whether to trust if this woman was telling the truth or not. Over the several months after capturing Clow Cards and turning them into Sakura Cards, she had learned from Kero and Syaoran to not trust a stranger. And this woman was a "stranger"….. a stranger that just rescued them.

"How do you know that this is all some kind of…." Jounouchi started, but was cut off when…

Luna's lip twitched irritably. "What the hell do you think?!!!" she snapped angrily. "What just happened….MMPH!!"

"Haha! Forgive her outburst behavior," Hikaru laughed nervously, grasping her mouth with his hand and held her close in his arms. He had a goofy grin on his face. "She…. "

_POW!_

Hikaru suddenly rocketed into the sky after a hard punch in the jaw. "As… I was saying…" Luna said through gritted teeth, her clenched fist and temple pulsing.

"Ano…. I have to go," Sakura said a bit nervously. "My Dad and Brother are getting worried." Yugi nodded in agreement.

"Oh…..but…." Luna became a bit taken aback by the young girl's response.

"There is always another day, Luna-una…." Hikaru chimed, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He then dodged her rocket punch towards his head.

"Don't call me that!!" the female warrior barked defensively. Hikaru seemed to somewhat ignore her as he took her arm and dragged her away from the dumbfounded group. He waved cheerfully towards the group. "Tootles until tomorrow!!" he beamed. "I'll let you all think about it! Whether its true or not."

Luna's voice trailed off as Hikaru leapt one building to another. She struggled with futile effort in his grasp. "Let me go right now! Hikaruuuuuuuuuuuu!!"

"That was strange…"

"Yup"

Sakura lowered her glance as Luna's words played back in her head. Her eyes were filled with sincere and concern. _Me? A Crown Princess? _

"Sakura, shall I walk you to your place?"

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and glanced towards Yugi. "Ah! Mm…." She nodded. She wondered if Yugi had thought the same thing she did.

"I'll see you guys later," Yugi said as he waved to his friends. They waved back with a nod as Yugi, Sakura, and the others walked in separate ways.

444444444444444444444444444444

Sakura stretched and yawned as she fell back on her bed. "Today has been a fun, but odd day," she remarked with a sigh. Kero hovered above her.

"You told me about it earlier today," he reminded. "That these "Luna" and "Hikaru" claimed that you're the Crown Princess of a Kingdom… And…"

"Yeah… But….me? A princess? I don't know what to believe…." Another sigh escaped her lips.

"Haven't you told me about your recent dreams?" Kero inquired. Sakura nodded. She sat upright and held her knees to her chest. She glanced down at her feet with a sincere look.

"I… there was a kingdom blazing in fire and people dying…." Tears swelled in her eyes as she remembered fragments of her dream. Kero looked at her warily, then shifted his glance towards the clock.

"It's… getting late."

The young girl slightly nodded as she briskly wiped her eyes with her nightgown sleeve. She tucked her feet under her sheets and laid her head on the pillow. "Good night!"

44444444444444444444444444

_The following day….. _

"Dad! Nii-san! I'm going out!" Sakura called as she opened the door.

"Hey Hime-sama!"

"HOE!!" Sakura became startled as she was suddenly greeted by Hikaru who stood beside the entrance.

"Sakura, is everything all right?" Mr. Kinomoto called worriedly from the kitchen.

"E-everything is fine! Its nothing!" Sakura assured defensively. She quickly and frantically closed the door behind her and gave an exasperated sigh. She glared at optimistic warrior of Clow.

Sakura pursed her lips. "Mou…. Don't startle me like that!" she chided. She paused for a moment in recognition of what she just said. "Ah…. I mean…." She said nervously, her cheeks flushing pink.

"It's alright! It's alright!" Hikaru chimed. "You have the right to be upset at me. After all, you are the Princess which gives you the authority."

"But… I don't… know much about you," the young princess protested. He just returned a kind, assuring smile.

"Are you ready to know more? About why me and Luna are here and your Kingdom?" Hikaru inquired. Sakura nodded.

"I've been thinking about it over night and….. Yes! I want to know!"

"And I recently heard from Luna that the Prince had the same answer as you," he remarked. "Shall we head over to his place?"

Sakura nodded. Hikaru slightly bowed and lend out his elbow like a gentleman. "Shall we depart, Your Majesty?"

Sakura flushed, then chuckled. As she took his arm, she became astonished as she felt she was lifted off her feet like a feather, then warped into an unknown space. In a few moments, Hikaru had teleported them in front of Kame Game Shop.

"Ah…. " Sakura was speechless.

"Its one of our abilities as Knights of Clow," Hikaru said with a wink. "Shall we enter?"

"Ah….. mm…."

4444444444444444444444444444

Yugi, Luna, Anzu, Jounouchi, Honda, Hikaru, and Sakura gathered around in the family room. The tea and cookies were served earlier and were placed on the coffee table. Yugi and the others listened attentively of what Luna and Hikaru were about to tell them. Kero came along and listened from Sakura's backpack. Luna gave a slight cough and took a deep, calm breath.

She began, with a stern tone, "Once upon a time on a planet called Clow, there lived a sorcerer knight and a princess who were madly in love with each other. Soon they wed and became the Emperor and Empress of Clow.

Emperor Clow and Empress Emerald were filled with joy as their son was born soon after their marriage." She paused for a moment and glanced at Yugi. "They named their son Elka."

Yugi became dumbfounded for a moment. _D-d-deer? _Yami couldn't help but snort. In his transparent form, he was also listening to the tale.

Sakura opened her mouth, eyes widened in astonishment. As she was about to say anything, Hikaru spoke with an assured smile, "Clow…. Not to be confused with the Clow you're familiar with." He winked.

Sakura blinked and shut her mouth closed. _How did he know?_ She and Kero mused.

Luna slightly coughed to gain attention. "….. Elka, which means "Protecting Grace" in Clow…." Luna explained plainly as if she read the young Prince's thoughts. "The Empress later gave birth to a beautiful daughter." She glanced at Sakura with a gentle smile. "They named her Ella, which means "Fragrant Light"."

"Then, later that night after Ella's birth, the Kingdom of Clow was attacked," Hikaru added, knowing it was his turn to tell the tale. "The siege was lead by Dracio, Emperor Clow's enemy during the planet's Revolution. Dracio was known to be "dead", but it seemed he came back for revenge."

A shocking silence soon enveloped the room. Hikaru calmly inhaled and exhaled. Luna then continued, glancing towards Yugi and Sakura with a sad, but caring smile.

"Your parents risked their life to protect you. It's because of their unconditional love that you two are alive right now."

"High Priest Yuuki sent Luna and I for you two when the time was right. He was the one who sent you to Earth in hope for you to grow safely and return to the Kingdom, and overthrow the darkness with your gifted powers," Hikaru remarked sternly.

"Your parents also gave you those bracelets at the moment of your blessings of your birth," Luna said. Yugi and Sakura glanced warily at their bracelets.

"I…. did have a dream…" Sakura remarked. "I remember in one dream I saw Yugi, but not too clearly." She turned to Yugi sitting beside her. Yugi nodded.

"I saw you in a dream too, Sakura," he said. "And also… what happened in the past and….Erggh…"

Before the young boy finished his sentence, Sakura and Yugi cringed in pain; heart pulsed as if it was about to burst out of their chest. Yugi wrapped his arm around his abdomen, muscles tensed. Sakura held her head and felt as if her brain was about to explode in a minute. They wheezed as hot sweat poured down from their temples; and breathed heavily.

"Yugi!" "Sakura!" their friends called worriedly, but the two siblings didn't seem to hear as they fell helplessly to the floor.

Just before Yugi hit floor, with one eye open, he spotted the same man and woman they encountered smirking with a crook grin. There was a signal of red light in the sky that resembled a glyph.

"Yugi!" "Sakura! Hang on!"

Their friends' voices turned dimmer and dimmer….. until it became silent and their vision fell into black.

**To be continued….. **

4444444444444444444444444444444444444

Chii-kun- "Bleh….. Updates will once again be slow because of school and all…. I am satisfied of updating a story…"

Syaoran- "Hmph…. Read and Review."


End file.
